


Liberalia

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [10]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Marco, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Germania, Ancient Rome, Bath Sex, Claiming, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Erik, Omega!Nuri, Roman Holiday, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twosome M/M, ritual fights, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Liberalia: Ancient Roman holiday celebrated on the 17th March to honor the Roman fertility god and goddess Liber and Libera.'Liber' also means 'free' in Latin. Sometimes, you need to chain a bond to become free, and the chains of true love will set you free like nothing else could ever do.This is the story of Marcus Retus and Robertus Levantus as the two proud Roman Alpha Shapeshifters and their Omega companion Nuri Santinus, who have one night to renew the bond their ancestors have once chained with the Teuton tribe of the Mattiacers. One night to renew this bond with Kuba, the chief and Alpha Shapeshifter of the Mattiacers, and his second-in-command and companion Erik - the Omega Shapeshifter of their tribe - one night to grant peace between their two nations in the future. Will they be able to do so in the special night of Liberalia or will they break apart?





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For my two girls. :-*  
> Thank you so much for a wonderful and lovely day spent together, my dears. I enjoyed it so very much!! :-) To continue with the nice addition to make a story out of our days together, this is for you. It is pretty different from what we first talked about, but I found this idea intriguing and I hope you will like it too, even though you most likely expected something else. I hope that I will be able to finish chapter 2 asap, as always, my stories always become much longer than I intended them to be, so I decided to split this into two chapters.:-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holy night of Liberalia starts with a ritual fight. Which party will be the winner, the Romans or the Teutons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go too much into detail with the fighting scene, I hope that it comes across the way I want it to and that it is still pleasurable to read. <33

Night had just fallen over the dark-green forests of south Germania, the twilight and the reminders of the last few orange-red sun rays flickering over the large clearing and intermingling with the long gray shadows to odd patterns that looked like the ghosts of the beings long gone and which had once lived here.

The eerie and arcane atmosphere lying heavily over the mystic place even in the middle of the brightest day kept unbidden guests from visiting the meadow that formed a perfectly curved circle, and the five nightly visitors now entering the clearing from different sides were the only living beings within a range of at least five miles.

They would be alone and undisturbed when they fulfilled the ritual like so many generations had done before them, and they strode forward until they reached the center of the Thing with their heads high in the air, five proud beings, different in so many ways, but each of them strong and powerful in their own special appearance.

Two of them stood together on one side of the now dark meadow, silently greeting the three opponents waiting for their fight to begin a few meters away from him on the other side with a short bow before lifting their heads again.

They retreated backwards a few steps and stood still again, waiting for the leader of their opponents to give the sign that the fight would begin. It was upon the three challengers to start the fight because they were the invaders, their ancestors had been those who had intruded on the territory of the ancestors of the two defenders, trying to claim Germania's forests as their own to expand the Roman Empire for the emperor's sake and honor.

When the leader of the Roman conquerors finally gave the sign with a quiet hiss, the two defenders surged forward, using the moment of surprise for their advantage. The three attackers roared in fury and jumped to the sides, trying to bottle their adversaries up, their loud growls echoing in the chilly air of the Teuton spring night.

The fight had begun.

 

***

 

It seemed to be a rather uneven fight seeing the five opponents, two Teuton Shapeshifters and three Roman Shapeshifters in their animal forms trying to defeat the other party, but for a possible visitor – someone who might come close enough to actually watch them – it would have become clear rather quickly that the fight wasn't as unbalanced as it had first seemed to be.

The two big cats and the large wolf fighting together for the honor of the Roman Empire were fast and they fought with claws and teeth, three proud soldiers willing to give their lives for their beloved Rome and their holy emperor, but the Teuton warriors - the huge bear and the elegant and wild horse - were surprisingly evenly matched to them, even though they were only two and had to fight against three.

The bear with the thick sand-brown fur compensated his slower pace with his physical strength and his size, and the beautiful fox-colored stallion, the seemingly weakest fighter of all of them, was faster and much more agile than the wolf and the lion, tiring them out as he raced over the meadow with stomping hooves. His lighter brown silky mane and tail shimmered golden in the pale light of Luna shining onto the clearing as he zigzagged from one side to the other to escape the most dangerous fighter of the five, the large black panther with the piercing blue eyes chasing after him with angry hisses, followed by the lion who tried to corner the wild being darting over the dark meadow like a dark-red glowing flame. The lion knew that the bear would have to give up and admit his defeat when his mate would be trapped, but he realized the mistake they had made the second he heard the wolf whining in pain and fear, left alone with his opponent so much stronger than even the largest wolf would ever be.

The wolf howled again when the bear grabbed him with his front paws to whirl him through the nightly air, waving weakly with his own paws to land a blow on the bear's sensitive nose. The lion turned around on his heels to come to his companion's help, jumping the bear with a roar, but the Teuton Shapeshifter threw him off with a snarl, letting go of the wolf to lower himself down on all fourth and galloping towards the panther that had finally cornered his companion, sitting before the horse, ready to attack him.

The stallion neighed and rose on his hind legs, his front hooves whirling around as he tried to avoid the panther's sharp teeth. The bear Shapeshifter stopped between the horse Shapeshifter and his opponent, unaffected by the hooves that grazed him by accident as he shielded the stallion from the big cat that crawled backwards with a low, frustrated growl.

The lion sniffed at the wolf lying limp on the grass, licking over the shimmering dark grayish-brown fur in a comforting gesture, but the warning hiss of the panther turning around to them made him step backwards. The lion roared deep in his throat, slowly creeping closer to the three other Shapeshifters and for a moment, it looked as if he wanted to attack his leader.

The two big cats circled each other with bared teeth, one of them dressed in golden silk while the deep black of the panther's fur shone like precious velvet.

The flanks of the stallion quivered when his nostrils flared to take in the strong musky scent of the two Alpha males appraising each other while the bear still protected him with his own body like a large stone wall, his intelligent light blue eyes never leaving the other Alphas.

The wolf had struggled up from the ground in the meantime, standing on the other side of the four Shapeshifters on shaky legs and with his tail pulled between his hind legs in a gesture of defeat and devotion. He whined softly, and the panther stopped and turned his black head to look at him and make some soothing, purring noises.

The lion stopped, watching the wolf crawling to his Alpha and lying down on his back before the panther when he had reached him. The Roman Alpha purred again, licking the soft fur of the wolf's belly up to his neck where he bit down on the vulnerable throat with greatest care and tenderness.

The younger Roman Alpha couldn't hear what his companion said to the Omega Shapeshifter because his friend had cut their mental connection before the fight, but he wasn't surprised when the wolf turned around on his front again to make his way to the Teuton Alpha. The bear rose onto his hind legs and craned his neck, his triumphant roar ringing in the lion's ears. The stallion's snort was an echo of the bear's roar, and the lion felt a shiver of anticipation run through him. He turned around to the horse and looked at him with glowing amber-golden eyes, and he bared his teeth to a hiss that wasn't any less triumphant than the bear's roar.

The beautiful stallion acknowledged his superiority by bending his elegant neck in a bow of surrender, the long and thick light-brown mane shimmering like pure silk in the soft light of the stars and the moon.

The lion lifted his head to praise Luna with another lion's roar, and his four so different companions joined him in his praise, their growls, neighs and howls floating through the otherwise silent air, a primeval and powerful symphony meant for the ears of gods and goddesses only.

He had waited for a long time for this night to come, waited with the patience of the skilled and powerful predator and hunter every lion was, and his patience would finally be rewarded.

The night he had waited for so long had finally come, the night of Liberalia.

 

***

 

They had turned into their human form again, the three Roman soldiers and the two Teuton chiefs of the tribe of the Mattiacers measuring each other with appraising glances.

Tribunus Marcus Retus couldn't avert his eyes from the brown-haired young man standing in the middle of the clearing, as elegant and beautiful in his human appearance as he had been in his animal form as the wild and untamed horse, the sweet scent of his arousal their ritual fight had aroused in the Mattiacer filling the blond Roman's senses.

Erik was the most fascinating being Marcus had ever met, a strong and proud, powerful Omega and the rightful second chief of his tribe. He had earned his position in several battles, and no Alpha had been able to tame him and make him his so far.

Marcus was determined to prove himself worthy of taming this amazing Omega tonight, to be the one Alpha strong and powerful enough to make Erik the Mattiacer submit willingly to him. The younger one lifted his chin up ever so slightly when he felt Marcus watching him, their eyes meeting in a wordless battle. The Roman Alpha smiled when the sweetness of the young Omega's scent increased, this small sign giving away how much his defiant Teuton craved to find his true Alpha mate and surrender to him.

Marcus' manhood stirred under the woolen tunic, but the blond ignored it. He wouldn't have to wait for much longer, Erik would be his tonight, there was no doubt of that.

“You fought well, Kuba, just like I expected the chief of the Mattiacers to fight. Tonight, we will renew our bond and the peace treaty our predecessors have formed between our nations a long time ago. It's the night of Liberalia, and we will celebrate this night and our renewed bond like it is appropriate to do.”

The quiet but firm and demanding voice of his friend and superior Legatus Robertus Levantus pulled Marcus out of his lustful thoughts, and he focused his attention on the tall Roman with the dark curls and the piercing blue eyes. Most of the Shapeshifters Marcus knew changed their eye color in their animal form, but not Robertus and Kuba. They kept their astonishing blue eyes even as the panther and the bear, and Marcus had to admit that he couldn't imagine Robertus' panther with green or yellow eyes.

The chief of the Mattiacers folded his arms across his broad chest. “And how do you plan to do this, Legatus Robertus Levantus?” he challenged the dark-haired commander of the large and important Roman camp Mogontiacum. “We are two Alphas, you don't expect me to submit to you, do you?” The lighter blue eyes of the bear Shapeshifter darted to the other dark-haired Roman standing two steps behind his superiors before focusing on the legatus again.

Centurion Nuri Santinus was an Omega like Kuba's second-in-command, as strong and proud as Erik was, hardly to defeat in close combat or with the sword. Robertus was the only Alpha Nuri had ever submitted to, and the legatus had made clear right from the start that the handsome centurion was his and that he wouldn't share him with anyone – even not with his best friend Marcus. Marcus had always accepted that, Nuri wasn't the Omega he craved for, but the panther growled at the lion every time Marcus came too close to him nevertheless, reminding the younger Alpha that he'd better stay away from the wolf Robertus considered his and his only. Nuri was admittedly very beautiful and appealing in his wolf form, but Marcus had always had a special liking for horses, even before he had met the fascinating Teuton filling his thoughts and his dreams, and he only longed for his proud fox-colored stallion and no one else.

Marcus could smell the sweet scent of the aroused Roman Omega almost as good as he smelled Erik's sweet scent, but Nuri's smell didn't excite him in the same way like Erik's wonderful scent did. What really surprised the blond were the sparks of arousal flying between Robertus and Kuba though.

The tribunus had always thought that he knew Robertus like hardly anyone else did, but he would never have thought that his superior could ever desire another Alpha, an Alpha who was as strong, proud and powerful as he himself was. Marcus might be able to submit to the one he loved with all his heart, but the ability to submit simply wasn't in the Shapeshifter whose animal form was the dangerous and solitary panther, one of the most dangerous predators walking this earth.

Panthers could never be tamed, would never submit to any other being, and Marcus held his breath as he watched Robertus and Kuba staring at each other, neither of them willing to let the other one win the upper hand in this battle of strong wills.

The Mattiacer stood motionless looking at Robertus without blinking, but his nostrils flared almost invisibly when he inhaled deeply the other Alpha's musky scent to taste his arousal on his tongue. Robertus' lips curled into a dangerous smile when he did the same, and he didn't need to turn his head or change his posture when he raised one hand to crook his finger.

Nuri Santinus stepped forward, bending his head before his Alpha.

“This won't be a problem, Mattiacer. I don't need to submit to you to share pleasure with you. My Omega will do that for you. The bear defeated the wolf tonight, and I am inclined to reward you for your good and honorable fight and let you take the prey you have rightfully earned.”

Nuri gasped out in surprise just like Marcus and Erik did, and his scent became stronger within an instant, the Roman Omega inhaling sharply as he eyed the Teuton chief from under his thick lashes.

Kuba pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, his gaze still fixed on the other Alpha's face. “You honor me with your offer, Robertus Levantus. It shall be as you said, the panther and the bear will share this beautiful Omega. So let us go and renew our bond like our ancestors have taught us to do.”

Robertus nodded quietly. “So mote it be.”

 

***

 

The water in the large pool in Robertus' private bath had just the right temperature, and Marcus suppressed a contented groan when the warmth caressed his skin like Erik's fingers would hopefully do any time soon.

The brunet's eyes widened a little bit when he looked around to take in the for every Teuton astonishing sight of the with mosaics adorned marble tiles of the bathroom floor and walls. The Mattiacer wore still his loincloth, but the small piece of garment couldn't hide his arousal, Marcus had a perfect view on the impressive male equipment Erik called his own – being even more impressive in its aroused state – and he could also see the slick coating the inner sides of Erik's thighs their fight had evoked. The young Teuton Omega was the most beautiful sight Marcus had ever had the pleasure to look at, his lithe male body and elegant, long legs reminding the Roman Alpha of the untamed and breathtaking stallion he turned into when he shifted his form.

Robertus, Kuba and Nuri had already joined him in the pool, the dark-haired centurion trapped between the two aroused Alphas snarling and hissing for dominance.

Marcus ignored them as best as he could, treading water and looking at the youngest one of their strange fivesome instead. He knew instinctively that Erik needed and wanted to be courted and conquered before he would come into his arms freely and willingly, and the blond Roman also knew that nothing else than Erik's freely given surrender would ever satisfy him. Nuri wanted to be taken and claimed, but not his untamed stallion. Oh no, the young Mattiacer who had stolen Marcus' heart wanted to be challenged, and the tribunus would give him what he wanted and treat him like the precious diamond he actually was.

“Come and join me in the pool, Erik the Mattiacer. You fought well tonight, and the water will soothe your sore muscles.”

The young Teuton hesitated for a split second before he stepped to the edge of the pool to glide into it, careful to keep some distance between the blond Roman and himself. Marcus smiled at him. “You know how to swim, Erik, don't you? Would you like to swim some laps with me?”

Erik considered him with thoughtful eyes before nodding his head. “Why not, Roman? Even though I'm surprised that you like to swim. Cats normally avoid water,” he challenged him, and Marcus' smile deepened. “You're right when it comes to other cats, my beautiful stallion. But this lion knows how to swim quite well, and he is not afraid of water like other cats are. I know for sure that horses are good swimmers, so let us see who of us will be the better one, the stallion or the lion.”

He didn't wait for Erik's answer but pushed himself away from the edge of the pool to cross it with elegant movements. Marcus had always loved to swim, and he looked more like a dolphin than like the golden lion he actually was as he now surged through the water like a silver dart. Erik's angry hiss proved to him that the young Teuton had taken him up on his challenge, and Marcus wasn't surprised to see his stallion chase after him with grim determination when he turned his head to look back.

The fascinating Omega moved as elegantly in the water as he did on solid ground, and it didn't take long until Erik had reached him and even passed him. The Roman Alpha snarled and sped up until they were swimming side by side again, two golden arrows plowing through the water, one of a shimmering red-golden color, while the other one shone in a darker, rich golden-brown. They swam several laps closely side by side until Marcus' desire for the tempting Omega became too strong to ignore it any longer, and he slowed down a little bit to let Erik reach the edge of the pool before him.

The young Teuton snarled triumphantly but went silent with a gasp when Marcus suddenly jumped forward, trapping him between his lithe but strong frame and the hard tiles of the pool, his amber-green eyes dark with his desire for his proud stallion.

“You're mine, Erik the Mattiacer. You have been mine from the moment on I first laid my eyes on you, and I have waited long enough for this special night to finally make you mine! You belong to me and I will make you mine, all mine now!” the Roman Alpha purred into his ear, cupping his prey's pink cheek with his calloused hand to keep him where he wanted him to be.

The Omega's nostrils widened and he stared back at Marcus with a mixture of arousal, uncertainty and defiance Marcus couldn't resist any longer. The blond tribunus forgot everything, the three other men at the other side of the pool and the world outside when he looked back, holding Erik's gaze as he pressed him against the edge of the pool and bridged the remaining distance between them to claim Erik's mouth in a first passionate and fierce kiss.


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus and Kuba share Robertus' Omega Nuri, two proud and powerful Alphas united in passion and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to separate the threesome with Robertus, Kuba and Nuri from Marcus' encounter with Erik, so this story will have three chapters instead of the planned two. 
> 
> I'm not really happy with this chapter, writing is a hard task for me at the moment and I'm struggling pretty much with every sentence. This here is probably only crap and garbage, I feel like being a complete failure when it comes to writing proper A/B/O and enjoyable sex without repeating myself all over again and again. But I'm running out of time so I decided to post this chapter nevertheless. I hope that it won't be too bad. :-(

The sight of his beautiful Omega trapped between himself and the Teuton Alpha was the most arousing sight Robertus had ever come to enjoy, and the dark-haired Roman officer couldn't keep the low growl inside that wanted to flee his throat as the other Alpha bent his head to sniff at Nuri's throat with a pleased guttural snarl.

The sweet scent of the Omega with the beautiful hazel-gray eyes was overwhelming, and Robertus knew that Nuri had gone into heat, triggered by the ritual fight of them in their animal form and the prospect of being at complete mercy of two of the strongest Alphas that lived within the borders of the Roman Empire. Only Marcus was an even match to Robertus and the dark-blond Teuton chief, but Robertus' best friend had only eyes for the elegant stallion he had hunted down, and Marcus was busied with Erik at the other side of the pool and didn't even look in their direction as he courted and challenged the young Omega, who was as proud and strong as he was beautiful.

The impressive legatus with the dark curls and the piercing blue eyes that didn't even change their color when he was in his animal form averted his gaze from the blond Alpha, certain that Marcus would be more than capable of handling his future mate without Robertus' help. The things going on right in front of him were much more interesting, and Robertus shifted closer to soothe the whimpering Omega seeking comfort by pressing his back against Robertus' broad chest. Nuri had never felt the touch of any other Alpha than Robertus, had belonged to the older Roman only ever since he had gone into heat for the first time, and he trembled with both, excitement and fear, when Kuba bared his teeth and forced his head back to get better access to his vulnerable throat.

Nuri's wonderful hazel-gray eyes searched for Robertus' approving and reassuring glance, another whimper fleeing his throat. Robertus purred soothingly and kissed him almost tenderly on his soft, damp hair. “The Teuton bear has earned the right to possess you tonight, Nuri, and you will be my good boy and surrender to him as if it was me claiming you, understood? I know that you want him to claim you, so don't hold back and give him what only an Omega as beautiful and special as you are can give to an Alpha like him!” the Roman Alpha said strictly but with a tender undertone, and Nuri bit his trembling lip and nodded. “Yes, Dominus, I will.”

“This is my sweet Omega,” Robertus praised him contentedly, kissing the younger one again before raising his head to look at Kuba who was watching them with an unreadable expression on his handsome features. If it hadn't been for his strong, musky scent and his with his arousal dark eyes giving his desire away, one could have thought that he wasn't even interested in what was going on, but Robertus didn't let himself be fooled by Kuba's seeming indifference.

He knew that the older Alpha desired Nuri, that he craved to make him his, and Robertus also knew that Kuba only desired Nuri so much the way he did because he was Robertus' Omega. The mere thought of claiming what belonged to his opponent, to another powerful Alpha - an Alpha who was a Roman of all things – made the Teuton chief tremble with barely hidden impatience, even though his face was a mask of self-control. But the musky scent of an Alpha in rut became stronger with every second that passed, and the whites of Kuba's eyes had turned red a rather long time ago, giving his need away.

Robertus bared his teeth to an arrogant and smug grin. “I might be inclined to share my Omega with you in this special night to celebrate Liberalia with you, but I will be the one in control, the one telling you what you are allowed to do and what you are not allowed to do. You won't hurt my Omega, and you will make sure that my sweet Nuri will be completely satisfied. His pleasure comes first, understood?”

Kuba hissed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, but he was too aroused to backpedal, only nodded curtly. “I'm not a selfish bastard, Roman! I would never leave an Omega willing to submit to me unsatisfied! How dare you even thinking that!” the blond Alpha barked, but Robertus didn't flinch as he found himself in the center of the Teuton's wrath all of a sudden.

“I'm glad to hear that,” was all he stated, jerking his head at Nuri watching the two snarling Alphas with big eyes. “Just go ahead and don't let this beautiful Omega wait for your touch any longer. His heat must hurt him, and I don't want to see my sweet Nuri in pain! He has craved for you to claim him and take him for long enough now. But no bite marks, Teuton, don't _you_ dare merely thinking of doing that! Nuri is mine!”

Kuba hissed again, the two proud Alphas measuring each other for a long moment before the Teuton chief finally tore his eyes away from the other powerful male, the bear bending his head before the panther in the tiniest bow as he acknowledged the claim Robertus had laid on the Omega he desired for himself a long time ago.

“As you wish, Robertus!” the older one snapped, shifting closer to his prey again, and the Roman commander's nostrils flared at both, Kuba's smell of arousal and him using Robertus' first name without his title or surname. The Mattiacer might bend his head before the impressive Roman when it pleased him, but he wasn't defeated in any way, and Robertus would better not forget that.

“You're truly a delicious prey, my beautiful wolf,” the dark-blond now purred, focusing his attention back on the handsome centurion, and Nuri whimpered with raw and sheer need, shuddering under the touch of Kuba's calloused and rough palm gliding possessively over his naked back. The pool was shallow enough to stand at this end of it without losing contact to the ground or having to swim to not drown, the water only reaching to the end of their thighs. The Omega's perfectly rounded butt cheeks peered out of the warm and fragrant water sploshing back and forth around them, the sight of his tempting backside making Robertus' mouth water. Nuri's skin was flushed pink from his forceful heat, and Robertus had to ball his fists to keep himself from grabbing his flanks and sheathe himself deep into his tight channel and possess him until his Omega screamed with desire.

The young Roman with the dark curls was more than ready to be taken, Robertus knew him well enough after the many nights he had spent together with him to notice even the smallest signs of Nuri's painful desire. The centurion's chiseled breast muscles were heaving with his ragged breathing, his pupils blown dark with need and the whites as red as Kuba's eyes were. Nuri was a proud soldier and tough warrior, a strong and dangerous wolf, but he was also an Omega deep down to his bones, and he needed an even stronger Alpha he could submit to to be happy, born to please him and surrender to the Alpha who was strong enough to defeat him and worthy enough to claim him.

Robertus growled and pushed his own desire back into the farthest corner of his mind and concentrated on the Mattiacer instead. Kuba had pulled Nuri close, unable to resist the Omega offering himself to him with needy whines and moans any longer. The older Shapeshifter licked and nibbled at his throat, but Robertus could see that the Mattiacer was careful to not leave a permanent mark upon his prey, respecting that the wolf belonged to the panther.

Kuba's hands cupped Nuri's backside, and the rhythmical movements of their hips proved to the Roman Alpha that both men desperately needed release, the strong smells of Kuba's rut and Nuri's heat intermingling to a tantalizing mixture Robertus could hardly resist. He wadded closer to embrace his Omega from behind, dragging his nails over Nuri's hard nipples and mouthing his vulnerable neck while the warm and smooth water caressing their bodies like tender fingers added to the sensations and boosted the onslaught on their already heightened senses.

Robertus had learned all the places where his sweet Omega reacted best to when stroked by heart a long time ago, knew how to play him like a musician knew how to play their flute, and the dark-haired centurion rewarded him with mewls and howls just like Robertus had hoped he would. Nuri shook helplessly between his two Alphas, and Robertus pulled more whines and mewls from him as his hands roamed over hard muscles and silken skin, the hot flesh of an Omega in heat feeling so perfect under his ardent fingertips.

Kuba growled and snarled as he did the same, clawing and kneading Nuri's back and shoulders, and Robertus closed his eyes, his senses sharpened almost painfully because of his own rut. The Teuton's warm breath caressed his burning cheeks, both Alphas trailing hot kisses all over their prey's neck and face, and the Roman commander of the fortified camp Mogontiacum searched blindly for Kuba's mouth before he had even realized what he was doing.

 

***

 

Their lips met beside Nuri's jaw.

Robertus growled and deepened their kiss, challenging the other Alpha to battle with him for dominance. Kuba was more than eager to prove himself equal to him, kissing him back with unrestrained passion and longing as he pushed his demanding tongue into the soft cavern of Robertus' mouth. They kissed deep and wet and messy with teeth, lips and tongues, their mouths opened wide, and Robertus' lips started to tingle from the sheer force of their passionate battle when he drew back to kiss his Omega instead.

Nuri moaned happily and Robertus' kiss became tender, reassuring his beautiful wolf that he did well and pleased the panther and the bear with his surrender. “My Alpha, please, I need...” the younger Roman groaned, and he probably didn't even know which Alpha he meant – the Roman or the Teuton one.

“You will have me, my beautiful Omega, don't you doubt that!” Kuba snarled ardently, claiming Nuri's lips in a heated and fierce kiss before Robertus had even pulled back fully. They kissed all the three of them for a moment before Robertus craned his head back to watch the Teuton kiss his centurion with the same passion he had kissed Robertus himself only a couple of minutes ago, and the dark-haired legatus moved to the side to make room for the Mattiacer and let him take his prey.

“Please, it's hurting! Take me, I need you inside me!” Nuri's voice was filled with the pain of his unfulfilled desire, his heat coursing through his veins with unrestrained force.

“Take him, give my sweet Omega what he needs, Mattiacer!”

Robertus' command was more a hoarse hiss than real words, but Kuba heard him nevertheless. He turned the trembling Omega around in his arms until Nuri was facing the edge of the pool, and the young centurion grabbed the wet tiles with both hands, clutching them for dear life. The blond Teuton took up position behind him, pushing into Nuri's willing body with one single deep and forceful thrust without warning, having reached the very edge of his self-control at last.

The latter cried out with the sensation of being filled to the hilt and the rather harsh intrusion, but it was clearly a cry of pleasure and not a scream of pain, the Omega pushing his hips back against the other male with wanton abandon. Robertus pulled the air through his gritted teeth as he watched the whining and snarling couple, knowing exactly how Kuba must feel, now that Nuri's velvet-like, heavenly warm and tight walls clenched and pulsed eagerly around the other Alpha's proud erection like they did every time Robertus claimed him.

Kuba was far too gone to go slow, he simply began to piston in and out of his prey in a hard and fast pace as he chased release from the fire of his rut threatening to burn him alive. His normally light blue eyes were glowing black and deep red, fixed on the handsome features of the young Roman writhing in his arms. Nuri's face was contorted with lust and desire, and Robertus' feelings overwhelmed him in a way they had never done before, passion, tenderness, desire, jealousy and love blurring his vision and making his head spin. His member was hard and leaking wetness, every cell in his body screaming with the need to tear the bear away from his wolf and take Nuri himself until Nuri would scream his name with ecstasy.

But there was also the desire to watch the other Alpha take his Omega, the impressive maleness of the blond Teuton not leaving the proud Roman soldier unaffected. Robertus had never met any other Alpha like the older Shapeshifter whose form was the form of one of the most dangerous and powerful animals known in this world.

Marcus was the only Alpha who had ever been able to beat him in close combat at least now and then, and Robertus respected him and liked him as the close friend he was. But Marcus had never been more than only a friend, and Robertus' instincts had overtook him every time the blond tribunus had come too close to his beautiful Omega, even though Robertus knew that his friend wasn't interested in Nuri this way and only cared about him as his superior and friend.

The dark-haired Roman legatus had never thought that he would ever meet any other Alpha he would even think of sharing his Omega with them, and he was still surprised that he didn't feel the urge to go for Kuba's throat as he watched the older Alpha take Nuri. Quite the opposite, the sight aroused him incredibly, and he felt jealous not only of Kuba, but also of Nuri because he desired the chief of the Mattiacers as much as he desired the young centurion.

 

***

 

Robertus desired the other Alpha with every fiber of his being and it excited and scared him at the same time, sending thrills of lust and fear along his spine and making him dizzy with confusion and arousal.

Kuba seemed to sense his inner turmoil, because he suddenly turned his head to look at him. “Come here, Roman, your Omega needs your touch as much as he needs mine!” he ordered, his voice that husky that it was barely recognizable. Robertus obeyed without objection, too aroused to argue or withstand the Alpha he desired so much. He pressed himself against Kuba's back, and the Mattiacer grunted contentedly and kissed him hard and demanding, letting the younger Alpha explore his mouth before pushing back and doing the same, battling playfully for dominance again. He took Robertus' hand in his own and wrapped their entangled fingers around Nuri's hard manhood to stroke the Omega to completion in time to his relentless pummeling.

The air was literally sucked out of Robertus' lungs, Kuba kissing him deep and passionately, his ardent growls vibrating in Robertus' throat, leaving no doubt that he desired the Roman as much as Robertus desired him. The Mattiacer didn't even protest when Robertus started to rut against his back, seeking friction and release from his unbearable need.

“You taught your Omega well, Roman,” Kuba challenged him, his words muffled because he didn't bother to pull back from Robertus' swollen lips, “this sweet wolf of yours really knows how to please an Alpha, so wet and tight and willing as he is, and this only for me, so eager to feel my hard spear deep inside him.”

Robertus couldn't hold back the annoyed hiss at these words, but the blond Teuton only chuckled, pleased with himself and the Roman's reaction. “I will fill him with my seed and my big knot, and your sweet Omega will scream for me when I'll do that. I will mark him as my rightful prey, and he will beg me for more and crave for me doing that as much as you're craving for it. I know that you want me to do that, so stop trying to deny the truth, Roman!”

Robertus hissed again, shutting the older Alpha up by deepening the kiss again, but he couldn't hide his reaction from his rival, his erection rubbing against Kuba's back growing harder and bigger at the blond's hoarse promise. Nuri's manhood twitched and throbbed in their hands, and the Omega whined and mewled constantly, the sensation of the Alpha battering his sweet spot with his hard weapon becoming too much for him to bear.

“Tell me that you want me to fill you, my proud centurion! Tell me that you crave to feel my knot splitting you into two halves, Omega!” The chief of the Mattiacers ground out, and Robertus had to admire him for his self-control, because Kuba pulled almost out and stilled his movements as he waited for the wolf to admit his defeat for a second time in this night.

The dark-haired legatus didn't know whether or not he would be able to do the same in this situation, and he bit down hard on his lip as he waited with his front pressed against Kuba's broadly built back, grateful that he wasn't the only one trembling with the need to come.

“Don't stop, Mattiacer, please, fill me, mark me!” Nuri cried out, shaking in Kuba's strong arms, “Let me come, please, I need to come!”

The bear Shapeshifter chuckled, a pleased and husky sound that went straight into Robertus' groin. The took Nuri's earlobe between his teeth as he struggled with the strong urge to sink them into the Omega's throat and mark him as his. “Tell me that you want me to knot you, and I will give you what you need, Omega!” Kuba repeated, causing the young centurion to howl with despair.

Robertus swallowed, touched by Nuri's faithfulness when he realized the reason for his hesitation. His sweet Omega had never belonged to anybody else than his commander, never felt the knot of any other Alpha, and he obviously feared that Robertus would be angry with him if he gave Kuba what he wanted and begged him to knot him.

“There is no shame in submitting to the powerful bear, my sweet Omega,” Robertus murmured tenderly into Nuri's other ear. “Kuba has earned your surrender tonight, and I know that you want him to knot you, so give him what he wants!”

This was all the young centurion needed, and Nuri sobbed with relief. “I need your knot, Alpha, please, make me yours, fill me up, claim me!”

The Teuton Alpha growled furiously and pushed back into Nuri's secret core, clenching his fingers around Robertus' hand wrapped around the Omega's throbbing member. Nuri came with a loud shout, the desperate scream echoing in the damp air of the bath betraying his pleasure as he spilled his hot ecstasy over their hands and his abdomen, and his forceful orgasm finally pulled Kuba's own climax from him.

The Alpha came with loud growls and harsh snarls, and Nuri cried out again when Kuba's knot swelled deep inside him, and the Teuton's seed spurted against his cramping walls. “Mine, Omega, you're mine tonight! Feel my knot!” His voice hoarse with possessiveness and satisfaction.

Robertus roared behind them, snapping his hips forward against Kuba's broad frame when the tension in his groin released itself in one sudden and forceful explosion, his seed coating Kuba's quivering butt cheeks in fast jets. The older Alpha grunted in annoyance, but his body betrayed his pleasure as the Roman Alpha came all over his back and his ass, pushing back against Robertus to feel the younger one's pleasure spurting onto his oversensitive skin better to its own will. Robertus groaned with the sensation of his own knot swelling and rubbing against the cleft between his cheeks, and he buried his face in the crook between Kuba's right shoulder and his neck, his breath hitching in his throat with the delicious waves of his satisfaction surging through him.

Nuri went limp in Kuba's protective embrace when he was completely spent, his for the moment sated Omega relaxing with a small sigh of relief. Kuba held him tight, his knot making it impossible for him to pull out without causing the exhausted centurion pain, and Robertus wrapped his arms around both of them to support their weight when the Mattiacer finally loosened his hard grip around Robertus' fingers.

“You did so well, Nuri, you really pleasured me, you're the most desirable Omega I've ever met. Every Alpha would be proud to call you their mate.” The Teuton's words were tender and gentle, and he kissed the young Omega with fondness when Nuri turned his head to search for his lips. “Thank you, Kuba, your words honor me,” he whispered happily, and Robertus was torn between jealousy, surprise and gratitude, but his jealousy faded when the remarkable leader of the Teuton tribe living near his camp drew back from Nuri's lips to kiss him as well, a soft smile ghosting over his handsome features.

“Thank you, Legatus Robertus Levantus. I feel honored that you were willing to share your beautiful Omega with me. I know that this wasn't easy for you, and I have to admit that I don't know whether or not I would have been able to do the same for you.”

The dark-haired legatus returned the smile, Kuba's honest words proving to him that he hadn't been mistaken about the Teuton Alpha, whose ancestors had once been lethal enemies to his beloved Roman Empire and who was his friend and ally now – maybe even his mate in a way Robertus had never thought possible.

“You've earned not only the right to have my Omega tonight, but also my respect and my trust, Kuba, chief of the Mattiacer. You are noble and honorable like no one else I've ever met except for my dear friend Marcus Retus, and I feel honored to call you my friend and my ally, Kuba the Teuton. May our two nations live in peace together and form the same strong bond we have formed tonight,” he said, and the other Alpha bent his head in a respectful bow, claiming Robertus lips again to seal their alliance with a gentle and affectionate kiss.

“So mote it be, Roman. I feel the same way about you, and no one and nothing will ever come between us again. There shall be only peace and friendship between us and our two nations, now and in the future.”


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus and Kuba renew the bond their Teuton and Roman predecessors have formed, sharing Robertus' beautiful Omega Nuri to celebrate the night of Liberalia, and Marcus wants to do the same with Kuba's second-in-command, the young and proud Omega Erik the Mattiacer. But is it only sex the golden lion wants from the horse-Shapeshifter, or is it something deeper that will last longer than only one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me to write after what happened last week. Writing was always my way of dealing with the hardships and also the good things which real life brought to me and my family and friends, and posting and sharing my writing with you as my readers has been a source of comfort and joy when I started it in 2014. The horror of last week is still constantly in my mind, and only one year ago, I would probably have written and posted a lot to console not only me with fluffly and romantic or passionate stories, but also you as my readers.
> 
> But as I had to say it more often than I would ever have thought it necessary or would have wanted having to say it, your silence and lack of approval has taken this joy and comfort away from me, and writing and posting is hardly more than an obligation and a duty any longer. This story was a request of my two dear friends GoForGoals and mariothellama, and it would have stayed unfinished if it wasn't for them, because especially my Durmeus stories don't get the love and feedback I would need to get like any other author here to stay motivated and keep on writing for you. 
> 
> My last Durmeus stories have gotten feedback only from my most faithful readers and only few kudos, and I couldn't help but notice the obvious lack of approval for my special version of the ballet swan lake, which has gotten hardly any kudo or comment for the last three chapters. Considering that Durmeus is my absolute OTP, this struly stings and hurts pretty much. It hurts so much that I feel ridiculous and stupid that I'm still writing and posting here in this fandom, and only GoForGoals' birthday kept me from deleting my account so far. 
> 
> My stories come straight from my heart and I bare myself to you as my readers pretty much with writing such intimate stories for you, and even though I of course have to accept that you don't find the outcome worthy enough to strain yourself enough to press the kudos button or write a short comment, but if this is truly the case, that you find my Durmeus and most of my other stories too bad to approve it and support them like you support other stories and writers, then there is really no need for me to strain myself any longer and spend hours of my rare free time with writing things no one likes enough to give me something back for my efforts.
> 
> I don't expect this chapter to get any more love and feedback in form of kudos and comments, after all, it is pure Durmeus again, and you apparently don't like my Durmeus enough to reward it with your visible approval, although the hits my updates are normally getting give another impression. Maybe you like my stories but doesn't want to support me openly? I'm not sure which possibility is worse. 
> 
> It's sad, but I have even reached the point where even reading here in AO3 is hardly appealing any longer because of some things that happened lately, and I don't know if I will keep on writing and reading here in the future. There will surely be some exceptions, and I will try to finish two or three of my WIPs, but it will depend on the feedback for every new post, because I don't want to and - most of all - can not write for silent readers caring so little about me anymore. My life is far too hard and straining for that.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this last chapter of my special Roman-Teuton_Shapeshifter-A/B/O-story at least a little bit, it will be the last thing I'll post here for a rather long time, because there is only little left which would keep me here.
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals and mariothellama, thank you for your outstanding support and wonderful friendship, your encouragment and understanding is the only reason why I am still here, I hope that you will enjoy this special last chapter, I did my best to make it special for you. <33

_The ruins of a Roman bath, the structure you can see in the middle of the photo is the underfloor heating._

  


The Roman's lips were so hot on his own, their burning touch shooting straight into his groin and – much more important - into his heart.

Erik had expected the first reaction, but he hadn't expected that Marcus Retus' kiss would reveal the truth he had desperately tried to deny for so long: that this night was about so much more than only renewing the bond their ancestors had formed, that it was about more than only celebrating the holy night of Liberalia and satisfying the need his heat made him feel.

Erik might be young, but he was strong, proud and self-confident, the best warrior of their tribe next to his chief Kuba, and he had always valued his freedom and his independence more than anything else. He had gone into heat only twice until that night, and he had withdrawn each time the unbearable fire of his desire had haunted him, unwilling to let any Alpha take advantage of his state.

He had suffered alone until his heat had been over again, writhing in pain, but his wish to let his first time be all about love had helped him to stay strong and endure his heat without searching for a random Alpha who would mean nothing more to him than just some tension release.

Only Kuba knew the truth, only his chief knew that Erik was still innocent and untouched, that his young second-in-command wanted to wait for the one special Alpha who would be as strong and proud as Erik himself was, able to defeat him in a fight and make him submit to him freely and willingly.

Erik had waited for this special someone – who would be an equal match to him not only as an Alpha strong enough to claim a brave Omega - but also as a Shapeshifter being able to tame the wild stallion – ever since he had shifted into his animal form for the first time, being faster and stronger than any of the other Shapeshifters of the Teuton tribes living close by enough and which had tried to hunt and conquer him so far.

Kuba had always been the only one being capable of measuring himself with Erik, but he was his chief and more like an older brother to him, and Erik had started to fear that he would never meet another Alpha as powerful and worthy enough as the broadly built older Mattiacer was.

Until he had met Marcus Retus, the Roman conqueror who had come together with Robertus Levantus to live in the thick forests of Erik's home and add them to his beloved Roman Empire.

The red-blond Roman with the lithe and slim and yet strong body of the big cat he was in his animal form and the amber-green eyes - which seemed to look straight into his soul each time the Roman regarded him - and this irresistible crooked smile he gifted the few people he truly cared about with.

Erik had found himself in the center of this smile shortly after they had first met, and it had turned his world upside down within the blink of an eye, his world never changing back to the place again he had once known before their encounter.

Marcus Retus was the powerful Alpha Erik had secretly longed for all of the time without even knowing it, but he had fought against his feelings and told himself that it was only lust and physical attraction.

Erik had made himself believe that he would be able to only fulfill his physical desire with the Roman, who seemed to be determined to not only conquer Erik's homeland with his sword, but also its inhabitants with his charm. Erik had clung to the vain hope that he could use the older one to finally experience what each Omega craved for, and that he could walk away from the fierce Alpha again without looking back after that.

That had been a mistake as he now realized when Marcus kissed him and the earth suddenly started to shake beneath him, the fire burning in his veins so different from what he remembered from his first two heats. This was the fire of love, and Erik felt scared and happy at the same time.

Happy that he had finally found love, something he hadn't expected to ever find it at all.

Scared because he feared that the proud Roman would never return his feelings.

Marcus Retus might want him as his mate because he was a strong Omega, but did he also feel anything else apart from only physical desire for him? The tall Roman tribunus had spoken about wanting to claim him, but he hadn't said anything about love, and Erik feared that only his Alpha instincts drove him, that it was only the urge to possess a strong Omega that had made Marcus jump him, that he didn't really care about him and what he needed and wanted.

The young Mattiacer couldn't bite back the needy moan that escaped his throat as Marcus now deepened the kiss, obviously feeling his inner turmoil and trying to distract him from his doubts about the rightness of their doing.

The Alpha's tongue demanded entrance to the secrets that lay behind the gate of his tingling lips, and Erik couldn't deny him what he demanded so rightfully, his Omega instincts too strong to fight against them. It was his destiny to submit to this special Alpha, and Erik opened his mouth for him with a soft sigh, surrendering to the powerful Shapeshifter who had won not only his respect, but also his heart with so much ease.

Marcus' kiss became more tender when he sensed his prey giving in to him, the movements of his agile tongue as he explored Erik's mouth thoroughly asking instead of demanding now, gently licking over the smooth flesh of the inner sides of his cheek and the roof of the soft cavern. Erik responded happily, curiously sneaking his way into the blond's mouth as well, and his lion let him do it without objection, only pulling him closer to let him feel his desire for him.

“You're mine forever, Erik. I have waited so long for this night to come, waited so long for being allowed to make you all mine! I think I have waited for you my whole life and even longer!”

Marcus' voice was rough and husky with suppressed emotions, and the young Teuton moaned and shivered in his arms. “You only know me for a few months,” he whispered back though, drawing back from their kiss to look at the Roman conqueror.

Marcus returned his gaze thoughtfully, and he stroked Erik's cheek with a tender hand. “That might be true, my beautiful stallion, but for me, it feels as if I'd known you for much longer - right from the moment when we'd first met. You've already been deep in my heart before our paths crossed, and I know for sure that you and I are meant to be together and bring peace to our people.”

The older one went silent, waiting for Erik's reaction. Marcus' eyes were glowing deep red with the force of his rut, his sculptured chest heaving with his raged breathing, but the golden lion – the dangerous predator he actually was – remained completely still, giving his stallion the time he needed to realize what his words actually implied.

“In your heart?” Erik finally asked, his voice husky with his own emotions. The flames of his heat licked painfully at every cell of his body, his eyes glowing in the same deep red as Marcus' eyes did, but he ignored the pain as best as he could, needing to know the truth before he gave himself to his Alpha.

Marcus brushed a feather-light kiss over his lips. “Yes, Erik. Did you really believe that I would want to claim you as my mate if there was only physical desire between us? I love you, my beautiful stallion. I fell in love with you a long time before we first met, and when we finally did, I knew immediately that you were the one I had waited for my whole life.”

The Roman's smile was breathtaking, filled with the love he didn't suppress any longer but displayed openly now, and Erik laughed and pulled him close, offering him his mouth for another deep and passionate kiss.

“I love you too, my golden lion. I didn't know that I could love someone they way I love you,” he confessed, and Marcus growled ardently, the lion's triumphant roar echoing in the damp air of the bath.

“Mine, only mine!” the impressive tribunus snarled before kissing his Omega again, and Erik melted against him and kissed him back with all he had, giving in to his need and his love at last.

Marcus loved him, it wasn't only lust, and the young Omega surrendered to his beloved Alpha and let him claim his mouth once more, not fighting against the fire coursing through him any longer.

The young and proud Teuton believed his lion when he said that they were meant to be together, that fate had chosen them to become mates, and this was all that mattered to him, this and their desire and love for one another.

 

***

 

Marcus could feel Erik finally giving in to him, the tension leaving his body when the beautiful Omega wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed him back with unrestrained passion, not holding himself back any longer.

The pool was deep where they stood, the fragrant water reaching to Marcus' shoulders blades, but he could easily support Erik's weight this way, and the blond Roman didn't want to join the three men at the other end of the pool, needing the feeling of privacy when he would make this beautiful and amazing being shivering in his arms his for the first time.

Marcus could hear the growls, gasps and grunts from the two aroused Alphas and their Omega, but the sounds were distant enough to not disturb him, and the blond Roman focused his senses on the young Teuton again, dabbing heated kisses all over his face and his elegant neck. He could feel the slick of Erik's heat coating the inner sides of his thighs despite the water as he now pushed his hand between Erik's spread legs to stroke his most private parts, unable to resist the temptation any longer.

His beautiful Omega was more than ready for him, moaning and mewling sweetly for him when Marcus bent his head to lick and bite his nipples, cupping his perfectly rounded backside with his left hand to lift him up until he could worship the two deep red knobs without drowning. He had suspected that Erik would be very sensitive there, and he growled contentedly when more mewls made their way to his ears and his ardent stallion pulled roughly at his damp hair in his need to be taken and claimed.

Marcus' right hand pushed deeper between Erik's thighs, caressing his tender balls, heavy with his seed and arousal. His tongue licked and swirled over smooth skin and heated flesh, drawing patterns of love and ardor along the hills and valleys of Erik's perfectly toned and modeled torso, and they both moaned with the sensation when the Alpha brushed over Erik's secret entrance for the first time.

“Marcus!” Erik's strangled cry spurred Marcus on to explore the quivering rosebud more closely, circling the tight ring muscle that gave in under his rapturous ministration with the natural ease of an Omega in heat needed to be taken by a strong Alpha, widening gradually with every stroke and caress until Marcus could slip his finger inside without meeting any resistance. Erik's tight passage swallowed his digit eagerly, clenching around the tender intruder with sheer and painful need.

“You feel so good, my beautiful Omega, my proud warrior, so good. I want you so much, you don't even know how much I want you, Erik!” Marcus breathed into his ear before claiming his mouth once more, his tongue mirroring the motions of his finger as he thrust in and out, enjoying how his amazing Omega shuddered every time he grazed over this small, most sensitive spot hidden deep inside his virgin channel.

The proud Roman couldn't quite tell from where he took the confidence that no other Alpha had ever possessed this beautiful Omega before, he simply knew it, and he was deeply grateful that Erik had waited for the right one to take him, for the Alpha who loved him more than his own life, willing to put Erik's well-being before his own for as long as fate would allow them to be together.

“Marcus, please, I'm ready, I need you!” His stallion was burning with need, his wonderful hazel-green eyes shining red from his forceful heat, and Marcus growled, his own rut boosted by the sweet smell of Erik's desire for him.

Yet he clung to the last shreds of his self-control with grim determination, adding a second finger because he didn't want the man he loved to feel any pain when he eventually made love to him for the first time. Erik's impressive manhood rubbed against his abdomen every time he shifted his weight to not lose his balance in the water sploshing around them, caressing their bodies and boosting their arousal to incredible heights, and Marcus was as hard as he had never been before, his throbbing shaft aching with his unfulfilled desire.

The blond Roman went on with his thorough preparation until he could thrust into Erik's hot core with three fingers smoothly and easily, stimulating his sweet spot with every push in. The hard tiles of the pool must press painfully into Erik's back, but the aroused Omega was far too gone to notice it, arching his back every time Marcus thrust into him, his walls pulsing erratically around his fingers with his approaching orgasm.

The blond Shapeshifter drew back from Erik's swollen lips to watch him closely and he pulled his fingers out just in time when the handsome Omega reached the point of no return, the first wave of his orgasm wrecking his slim figure. Marcus growled hoarsely and took himself in hand to guide his long and thick shaft where his fingers had been buried deep inside his tight passage only a second before, entering the younger Shapeshifter with one single forceful and yet smooth thrust in the same moment Erik spurted his ecstasy between their connected bodies, arching wildly with his overwhelming emotions.

The brunet Teuton cried out, the feeling of being taken for the first time increasing his pleasure until he shook in Marcus' arms with violent force. The Roman officer held him in his arms, watching his beautiful mate coming undone, and his throat and heart clenched with the love he felt for him.

Marcus had always been a strong and powerful Alpha, sure about himself and his role in the sometimes pretty mysterious theater play life seemed to be, but he had never felt more like an Alpha as he did now. Sensing Erik's pleasure satisfied him more than his own pleasure could ever do, and he kept his eyes fixed on the Mattiacer's handsome features suffused with his lust as he started to move, thrusting in and out of him in a steady rhythm.

Erik was young and ardent, his heat powerful and demanding release more than only one time, and he reacted instantly to the feeling of Marcus' hard Alpha manhood stimulating him in all the right places, staying hard and needy, his walls producing more slick to make their coupling easier. His wonderful Omega would come for him soon again, and Marcus was determined to satisfy him more than only once before he would see to his own needs. It took him all of his strength to not just ram himself into Erik again and again until he would come, but it would be worth it, and the blond Roman wanted their first night to be special and a night to remember forever for his beautiful mate.

His hips snapped forward in a steady rhythm, his slightly spread legs granting him his balance on the wet tiles covering the ground of the pool. His left arm wrapped firmly around Erik kept him over the water surface, and Marcus snaked his right hand between their bodies to caress the gorgeous proof of his Omega's pure and utter maleness, still slippery from Erik's first climax. He matched his strokes with his thrusts, teasing the engorged head of Erik's manhood with his calloused thumb, smearing the evidence of his pleasure over the pulsing slit and massaging the throbbing vein on the underside of it.

Erik moaned loudly for him, meeting his movements almost desperately, his hips trapped between Marcus' strong frame and the wall of the pool jerking helplessly as he reached his next height, coating Marcus' fingers with his hot release in fast jets.

“Ah yes, just like that, my beautiful stallion. Show me how much you want me. I love you so, Erik.” Marcus' husky and tender words caused more spurts to follow the first wave, and the blond Roman licked his way around in the sensitive cavern of Erik's ear, whispering more words of love and ardor against his flushed cheek while he rode his shaking lover through his orgasm.

“Marcus, my lion, my Alpha!” Erik dropped against him with a strangled sound, something between a purr and a sob, and a hot wave of tenderness surged through the blond Alpha. He stilled his hips for a moment even though everything inside him screamed with the need for release, and his lips were gentle as he kissed his Omega again.

“I love you, Marcus.” Erik buried his face in the warm crook between his shoulder and his neck, and Marcus rocked him tenderly, waiting patiently for the young Mattiacer to recover from his climax.

“I love you too, my beautiful Erik, more than anything.” Sealing his words with another tender kiss.

 

***

 

Erik's mind was spinning with all the sensations coursing through him and as unbelievable as it seemed to be, but he was hard and aching again, his heat and his love for the impressive Alpha carrying him away with their force.

He had come two times, but the fire in his veins was still burning with the same urgency when Marcus started to move again, his rock-hard member driving in and out, massaging Erik's slick walls with just the right pressure to arouse him again. The Roman's hand was still wrapped around his own manhood that grew hard again, eager to be stroked and worshiped like only his beloved Alpha was able to do.

The warm water splashing against his oversensitive body was like a cozy blanket that protected them from prying eyes, and Erik was grateful for Marcus blocking the view on his private parts, even though he knew that the three other men at the opposite end of the pool were too busied with themselves to watch them.

But this here was too precious, too new and overwhelming to share it with others, and Erik focused his gaze on Marcus' beautiful, male face, suffused with his own passion, love and lust. The young Omega didn't know from where his beloved Alpha took the strength to not just satisfy his own need, his eyes that red with his rut that the beautiful amber-green color wasn't visible any longer. But his gaze was tender and loving only, and his smile made clear that Erik's pleasure came first for him.

“Mark me, my Alpha, make me yours!” Erik urged him on, craving to feel his love-bite that would complete their strong bond. “I need to you to claim me, to fill me with your seed and your knot, my strong Alpha!”

His words had the desired effect, because his golden lion bared his teeth to a passionate hiss and he finally lowered his head down on his throat, unable to resist Erik's invitation.

The young Mattiacer tilted his head to the side to give Marcus better access to his vulnerable throat, and he cried out in pleasure when his skin broke under the ardent onslaught and the sweet ache of Marcus sucking hard on his neck added to the sensation of Marcus' relentless pummeling as he finally chased his own high.

Erik could feel the Alpha growing bigger and harder inside him, and he shivered in anticipation of his Alpha's knot stretching his tight passage to its limits. His walls clenched with his own nearing third climax, pulsing around Marcus' hard spear impaling him, and he bucked his hips up to feel him as deep as only possible.

This was so much more than only an Alpha taking a willing Omega, this was making love in every sense of the meaning, and Marcus reached right into his soul with every thrust, filling the hole inside him Erik had craved to be filled so much without even knowing it.

He could tell the moment the man he loved with all his heart lost himself in the heat of passion, his large manhood swelling to the proud Alpha knot and Marcus' hot claim spilling against Erik's cramping walls.

The older Shapeshifter raised his head to howl a triumphant roar, his lips shining red with the droplets of Erik's lifeblood, and the Omega lowered his own mouth down onto his Alpha's throat, biting down hard to mark him as his for every other Omega visible to see.

Marcus roared again, shuddering helplessly as he shot more seed into Erik's quivering channel, his knot swelling more and more until Erik thought that he would be split into two halves the very next second. The next hot spurt against his sweet spot pushed him over the edge of his third orgasm without warning, and he spilled his release all over the warm fingers squeezing and stroking his pumping member feverishly.

Erik's world shrank to the spot where their bodies were connected and Marcus filled him with his claim again and again, his lips sucking and licking relentlessly the bite mark he had left upon his Alpha. Marcus' heavy and musky scent filled his nose like his own sweet scent must fill Marcus' senses, and he dug his nails into Marcus' shoulders, not wanting to ever let go of him again.

They stayed like this for a very long time, the fire of their passion cooling down to the soft afterglow of complete satisfaction.

“I love you, Erik. You're my bonded mate now, and nothing shall ever come between us again.” Marcus smiled tenderly at him, his eyes shining in their normal, beautiful amber-green color again.

The love the impressive Roman soldier felt for him made them shimmer like gold, but the deep red had faded, and Erik lifted his hand up to caress Marcus' handsome features. He was as beautiful as the handsome young man as he was as the golden lion that had tamed the wild horse without breaking it, and Erik knew that he would never grow tired of simply looking at his beloved mate, taking in his natural beauty and grace with all of his senses.

“I love you too, Marcus. I don't want us to ever part again, and I want our nations to be united in love and peace like we are.”

“I want the same, my beloved stallion.” Marcus leaned in to kiss him, a soft and tender kiss full of love, happiness and promises for a wonderful future.

Erik kissed him back with the same love and happiness, every cell of his body singing with pure joy. Their future lay ahead of them, a bright and happy future, and Erik couldn't wait to embrace it and explore it together with Marcus by his side, the Alpha he loved more than anything.

The proud Omega had finally found not only the Alpha who fulfilled and completed him, but also his place in this strange, confusing and dangerous world, and Erik laughed happily and kissed his golden lion again, making the other Shapeshifter purr with delight.

This night had made his every dream come true, it had freed him and brought love to him when he had least expected it, and Erik knew deep in his heart that he would never forget this special night that had changed his life for the better and bonded him to his beloved mate:

the night of Liberalia.

 

_The reconstruction of a Roman watch tower how they were to be found along the Limes in certain distances._

  



	4. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba and Robertus complete their bond with Nuri after the bath - and with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story felt incomplete without Robertus, Kuba and Nuri becoming true mates as well, and I wanted them to be as happy as Erik and Marcus now are. There are no love declarations in this chapter because it didn't feel right at this point, but my two proud Alphas love each other as much as they love their beautiful Omega.  
> I couldn't proof-read it because of my tight time schedule, I hope that there won't be too many mistakes and that this chapter will be enjoyable to read or at least bearable. I'm not sure if this is any good and appropriate for a proper A/A/O encounter, I'm exhausted after a long and straining week and I still haven't found back to the easiness and joy I once had when it came to writing. 
> 
> I hope that this will change again. <33

The sight in front of him was breathtaking.

Kuba, the strong and powerful chief of the tribe of the Mattiacers actually hadn't thought that the proud and equally strong and powerful Roman Alpha would let him stay with him and his devoted Omega Nuri for the rest of the night after their bath, but Robertus' voice had stopped him when the Bear-Shapeshifter had climbed out of the pool to leave them.

“Kuba, please stay with us.”

Kuba had slowly turned his head, not sure whether or not he had heard right. He couldn't really tell what it was fascinating him that much about the dark-haired Roman with the deep blue eyes, but he felt drawn in to him like he had never felt drawn in to anybody else before, just like a moth felt drawn in to the flame of a candle or torch that would finally burn it.

Maybe it was because Robertus Levantus was such a solitary being like he himself was in his animal form, the panther and the bear preferring to live a life on their own without others. Kuba had always felt the distance between himself and the members of his tribe, the gap between him and them too big to overcome it. Erik had been the only one he had allowed to come close at least now and then, not because he was an Omega, but because he understood Kuba better than anyone else due to his own true nature of being the only other Shapeshifter of their tribe.

Erik had always been like a younger brother to him, there had never been sexual attraction between Kuba and his second-in-command. They valued and respected each other, but Kuba's Alpha drives had never come to the surface when Erik was around him.

The blond Teuton had of course had some encounters with a few willing Omegas, helping them through their heats or accepting their help when the fire of his rut had raged inside his body. But these very rare encounters had always been only about sex and satisfying his physical needs and never been about true feelings until this night, the night his Roman neighbors celebrated as the night of Liberalia.

Kuba had tried to convince himself that his feelings were the natural Alpha instincts to possess a willing and very handsome Omega within his reach. Nuri''s sweet scent and his forceful heat had sent the Teuton Alpha into an unexpected rut that had already been triggered by their ritual fight and the triumph that had coursed through his veins when the wolf – a strong and dangerous predatory himself – had acknowledged his defeat and submitted to the bear.

But deep inside him, Kuba knew that this was only half of the truth. Nuri would be just another willing Omega for him without Robertus. Kuba desired Nuri only that much – feeling even tenderness and deep care for him like he had never felt for any other Omega before – because Nuri was Robertus' beloved Omega, the Omega of an Alpha Kuba desired with the same force and passion.

The dark-haired Roman legatus – the once so hated and loathed conqueror and enemy – was like a fever in Kuba's blood, like a drug in his veins, and Kuba couldn't imagine being together with Nuri without Robertus. Kissing the beautiful Alpha, inhaling his musky scent and listening to his growls and possessive words had aroused Kuba more than he would have thought it possible, and the sensation of Robertus spurting his claim against his back when he had come pressed against him had boosted his own pleasure to incredible heights.

But the Teuton chief had resigned himself to the fate that he would have to leave his two Roman companions afterwards, watching his second Erik and Marcus making their way to the blond Roman's private quarters with an aching heart. The younger Mattiacer would spend the rest of this fateful night in the arms of the Alpha he loved deeply while Kuba would lie alone on his cold mattress and crave for something he could never have.

Robertus was an Alpha down to his core and would never accept another Alpha beside him. The blond Shapeshifter had well noticed that neither Nuri nor Robertus wore a mating bite, the mark that bound Alphas and their Omegas together for the rest of their lives, but this was only a matter of time and would happen any time soon, Kuba was sure of that.

“Kuba please, I want you to stay with us.” Robertus had looked at him without hiding his longing when the older Alpha hadn't reacted in time, and the proud Teuton had swallowed hard and silently nodded his head, unable to speak without his voice betraying how badly he wanted to stay with them.

The beautiful Omega hadn't said anything, but Nuri's hazel-gray eyes had never left Kuba's face, his desire and longing for the bear who had defeated the wolf clear to see in his hooded gaze.

Robertus had smiled at him, a real and breathtaking smile, and offered Kuba his hand. “Come with me, my friend. You belong to us now.”

 

***

 

They had needed a rather long time to actually reach Robertus private rooms, the three of them not wanting to let go of each other, kissing and stroking one another along the way with passion and longing.

Robertus' bed was large and comfortable, larger than Kuba had expected it to be, cozy and so inviting. The two Alphas and their Omega hadn't bothered to dress again after their bath, the three Shapeshifters feeling comfortable in their human appearance, not ashamed to show their bodies to the other two.

The next wave of Nuri's heat had hit the beautiful young Omega shortly after they had lain down on the bed, needy whines escaping his still swollen lips. Kuba and Robertus had enjoyed themselves for a while, kissing and stroking their prey until the Roman Omega writhed on the sheets, the slick of his desire coating his strong-muscled and yet slim thighs.

Nuri smelled so tempting in his heat, but what aroused Kuba even more was the way Robertus' musky scent and his own strong smell intermingled with Nuri's sweet perfume to a tantalizing and unique mixture like their limbs entangled to an inseparable unit.

“My Alphas, please, I need you, I need you to take me!” The young centurion had been halfway out of his mind with lust and need, his heat erasing every coherent thought. Kuba had growled at that, baring his teeth and kissing his Alpha companion hard on his mouth.

“I want to watch you taking our Omega, Roman! I want to watch you pounding into his tight heat with your Alpha spear!”

His words had surprised Kuba himself, because Alphas in rut normally didn't behave like that. But this was Robertus, the Alpha Kuba desired with every fiber of his being, and the mere thought of being allowed to watch the other Shapeshifter taking his Omega sent shivers of arousal and anticipation along his spine.

Robertus' blue eyes had fixed on him for a long moment, the whites glowing red but the blue iris still visible, and the proud Roman had kissed him back before kneeling between Nuri's trembling legs and pushing into him with one powerful thrust and a loud, triumphant roar.

 

***

 

The sight in front of him was more than breathtaking.

Kuba sat on the bed beside Nuri and Robertus, sucking in the incredible performance that unfolded itself before his greedy eyes.

The beautiful Omega lay flat on his back with his legs wrapped around Robertus' narrow hips, arching his back as the dark-haired Alpha began to pound him into the mattress with guttural growls and snarls, his lithe male body moving above the other Roman with hardly restrained power.

Robertus braced his palms on the mattress beside Nuri's head, his weight supported by his strong arms, and Kuba let his gaze wander down to the spot where the wolf's manhood bounced between their connected bodies, wet with milky droplets and begging to be touched.

The Roman legatus chuckled throatily when he followed Kuba's glance. “Ah, you want to taste our sweet wolf, don't you, bear? I can see it in your eyes, Alpha. Just come here and do what you want to do, our sweet Omega truly deserves to be taken care of by both of us.”

The blond Teuton hissed and crawled closer when the younger Alpha sat back on his heels and grabbed Nuri's hips with both hands, his own hips never stopping in their doing. The Omega mewled because Robertus had changed the angle of his thrusts, battering his sweet spot with every deep push now. His member was rock-hard, Kuba could see the thick vein at the underside of the for an Omega impressive length pulsing with need, and the older Alpha knew that he'd better hurry if he didn't want Nuri to come before he had taken him in his mouth.

Which he did now, crouching beside the two other men. The chief of the Mattiacer let out a low growl and closed his lips around the throbbing shaft, and the loud moan greeting his ears pleased him immensely. Nuri shivered and writhed underneath his two Alphas, the Roman who took him hard, thrusting into his wet channel again and again, and the Teuton who hollowed his cheeks and sucked his length deep into his skilled mouth.

Kuba was hard and aching himself again, the second wave of his rut not less forceful than the first one had been, but he pushed his own longing aside, focusing on the handsome Omega and the other Alpha instead. He had to strain his eyes to watch Robertus' face suffused with pleasure and lust, but seeing the proud Roman like this, his features unguarded as he lost himself in his passion was worth the small discomfort.

Kuba was not surprised about the hot wave of possessiveness coursing through him by this sight, possessiveness towards the panther who was equally proud and strong as the bear. Kuba wouldn't allow any other Alpha to intrude on the panther's territory, this was his privilege only. No one else except for their Omega was allowed to see Robertus like this, no one else than Nuri and him.

The blond Shapeshifter growled around the throbbing erection trapped between his lips, swirling his tongue around the sensitive slit and licking up the salty droplets of Nuri's fluid. The young centurion tasted wonderfully, but Kuba found himself craving to taste Robertus as well, to take in his unique Alpha taste.

His feelings must have shown on his face, because Robertus returned his gaze and bit down on his lip to keep his self-control when Nuri started to come, his clenching walls massaging his Alpha manhood with his approaching orgasm. The Roman's hips stuttered a little bit as the younger Alpha struggled to not come from the sensation, and Kuba's vision blurred because of the hot rush of salty spurts the Omega sent down his throat as he came hard and long, voicing his ecstasy with more mewls and moans.

The two Alphas kept their eyes fixed on each other while they sucked and rode their Omega through his second climax, Kuba swallowing every single drop of Nuri's release and Robertus driving in and out of him until the dark-haired Omega finally relaxed with a happy sigh.

Kuba released his softening manhood from his mouth and licked the last drops from his lips, grinning predatorily when Robertus' eyes darkened with desire.

Desire for him, another Alpha, not his sweet Omega Nuri.

Kuba snarled contentedly and pushed against Robertus to make him pull out of the centurion lying dazed on the mattress. The Roman legatus hissed at the cool air grazing over his erect manhood and the Mattiacer took advantage of his short distraction and took him deep in his mouth, eager to finally do what he had longed to do for so long without wanting to admit it.

“Kuba!” Robertus' aroused hiss was music in the Teuton's ears, and he started to bob up and down on his hard spear, dwelling in the other Alpha's taste and the feeling how the heavy weight of Robertus' Alpha cock pressed down on his tongue.

“You like that, Alpha, don't you? Having another Alpha sucking your proud weapon?” Kuba managed around the large manhood, earning a passionate moan as a reward for his ardent ministration and his challenging words. Robertus had been close to his orgasm when Nuri had come, and Kuba was determined to make the younger one lose his self-control and feed him with his claim.

Kuba wanted Robertus to claim him, to mark him as his. The Teuton chief wasn't surprised about his desire this time, he had suppressed his deepest desires for too long, and he was tired of denying himself what he wanted and needed any longer. He belonged to this amazing being like Robertus belonged to him, their fight and their first encounter had shown him the truth about who he was and what he needed.

The strong Teuton didn't mind to crouch before his Shapeshifter mate and serve him with his mouth only the slightest. Quite the opposite, Kuba finally felt whole and complete in a way he had never felt before this special night, a night that had not only brought peace to their two nations again, but also love and hope to him and his two mates, because this was what Nuri and Robertus were to him, his two mates.

The heavy shiver wrecking the kneeling Roman warned Kuba that his wish to be claimed would be fulfilled within the next seconds, and he moved faster up and down on the twitching manhood, sucking and licking until his lips felt numb from his efforts.

Nuri sitting up and wrapping his arms around Robertus, making pouring noises and rubbing his cheek against his Alpha pushed the dark-haired Roman over the edge, and the dangerous panther roared when his climax overtook him and his knot swelled in Kuba's mouth. Kuba had a hard time swallowing the fast jets of hot pleasure the shaking Alpha fed him with, but he didn't try to pull away, just relaxed his throat and swallowed Robertus' claim almost greedily, catching every single drop with joy and happiness.

He belonged to Robertus now, wearing his claim, and the strong and powerful chief of the Mattiacers had never felt more proud than in this moment.

 

***

 

Kuba knelt on the bed between his Alpha and his Omega, both Romans stroking and caressing him, Nuri embracing him from behind while Robertus had pulled him close, his mouth never leaving Kuba's tingling lips as he stroked him to completion with his calloused and so skillful fingers.

“You feel so good in my hand, Alpha, so big and hard and so ready to spurt your hot claim all over me, aren't you?” Robertus purred against his lips, his tongue licking its way around in Kuba's mouth until his head was spinning. His entire body felt like being in flames because of his overwhelming desire, and Robertus' hand around him felt so good, so perfect.

The Roman Alpha seemed to know perfectly where to press, where to squeeze and to pull to boost his arousal to incredible heights, his manhood growing harder and longer with every stroke. Nuri's hands on his back and his shoulders pulled ardent moans from him that were swallowed by Robertus' passionate and yet tender lips, the other Shapeshifter whispering unintelligible words of ardor and tenderness into his ear.

Kuba's eyes closed to their own will when the sensations surging through him became too much to keep them open any longer. Every cell in his body screamed for release, and the blond Alpha cried out in pleasure when the first wave of his orgasm hit him with unrestrained force, his knot swelling in Robertus' hand and his pleasure spilling all over the warm fingers stroking him through his climax.

“Robertus!” Kuba's roar echoed in the dark bedchamber, his Omega and his Alpha holding him warm and safe while he shook and shuddered, the shivers of his ecstasy leaving goosebumps on his flushed skin.

The dark-haired legatus kissed him tenderly when it was over, and Kuba finally raised his head from his shoulder to look at him while Nuri tenderly cleaned them up, licking the traces of Kuba's pleasure from their bodies with soft, happy gasps and sighs.

Robertus stroked Kuba's face, smiling at him. “We belong together now, Kuba, chief of the Mattiacers. Nuri has always been my beloved Omega, but I never claimed him because I knew that I had to wait for this special night to do that. As it turned out, Nuri doesn't only belong to me, but to you as well, the three of us bound together by fate and our will to unite our people and bring peace to both of our nations. Our bond hasn't been complete without you, and I'm craving for your mark as much as I'm craving for the claim of our Omega.”

The Roman Alpha went silent, watching Kuba, his expression displaying all of his emotions.

The older Shapeshifter lifted his hand to Robertus' face, and his smile lit up the dark room. “It will be as you said, Robertus. We belong together and I will proudly wear your mark on my neck, yours and the mark of our Omega.”

There was a moment of silence, the three powerful warriors bending their heads before each other in a respectful bow. They didn't need to say out loud that they loved each other deeply, Kuba knew that his Alpha and his Omega knew about his feelings and their depth for them as much as he knew about their love for him.

The Teuton Alpha raised his head again to praise the gods with a loud roar, and Robertus and Nuri joined him as they thanked their gods and fate for this special and important night that had brought them together, granting their people a hopeful and bright future:

the night of Liberalia.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers, if you enjoyed this story, leave kudos and comments for me and show me that you did. Your visible approval and your feedback is what makes me write and post for you in the first place. Without your support for my stories, there is no motivation left for me to keep on writing and posting here on AO3. <33


End file.
